Toulee meets Crystal
A teenage orphan Kung fu kangaroo and her human family have taken a trip to France to meet the unsinging little angel, her two aunts and their human friends to help them to stop the evil poachers. Plot Once upon a time in Australia, Toulee the teenage orphan Kung fu kangaroo and her adopted human sister, Olivia and her father, Ranger Edger William are taken a trip to Paris, France. Mrs William wanted to wish her daughter, her adopted daughter and her husband good luck there, and so Toulee, Olivia and Ranger William took the plane to Paris. In France, Crystal the Unsinging Little Angel, her two aunts, Ruby and Emerald the Double Angels and their human friends, Hannah Haines and her mother, Grace are having their ladies even. Hannah told her mother that she and Crystal are going out to get ice cream and Grace and the Double Angels are fine with that so Crystal and Hannah went out. Meanwhile on the plane, Toulee, Olivia and Ranger William are having a great time on the flight, but behind them, the evil poacher, Friedrich McDennis with his sidekick Mathilda T. Iguana have another plan to get rid of Toulee and Olivia but when they used their weapons, the waitress came and tell them that weapons are against the laws on the plane. So, Toulee and her familly head to follow him and Mathilda; They told the waitress that they know that man and his iguana, they were trying to kill Toulee. So they jump into the plane and tackled her but the waitress took Friedrich and his iguana to the pilot and they'll have to explain to him, Toulee is safe. When the plane landed in France, the pilot told Friedrich that he and his pet are on the no-fly list for using weapons on the plane, but the waitress told him and his pink bow wearring iguana that Toulee and her adopted famikly arrives in Paris justblike Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends, but Friedrch said that he and his sidekick has another plan for them. Meanwhile, in Chipan, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny, Dudley and Nell's immortal witches and warlocks, Huaxing, Shanying, Ka-Lun, Hawazaki, PinYin, YungKoi-Po, Dodureiyo and Nei'er hear that Friedrich is up to something again just last time. They said that they have going to 1375 and joins their friends to help them and rescue a dog, his adopted son and a mountie from an evil warlock and his goons last time. Now this time, they have a solution to help Toulee and her family to find some angels and demons immediately. Back in France, Crystal and Hannah are buying some ice cream from the ice cream place, and they remember when they first met each other along with an American girl and a friendly ghost, whose help Hannah to make friends after her father died. Crystal told her that when her aunts give her the harp instrument she can play any music she wants. After that, Toulee, Olivia and Ranger William made a way to Monpelier, Paris and they found a room to sleep. Ranger William told his two daughters to go have fun around Paris and don't talk to strangers, because Friedrich is after them and Toulee and Olivia agree with it. When Toulee and Olivia are having fun, they see a 12 year old girl named Hannah and her little angel friend, Crystal whose talking about Jean Moris and his goons Jap and Nick have killed Mr. Regis Haines and then they were trying to kill his wife and daughter so they can steal their home. Toulee and Olivia came to see Crystal and Hannah and asks them that Freidrich, Mathilda and their maiden have meet Moris, Jap and Nick in the same town, and told them that every demons and angels living both in hell and heaven and all the gods and goddesses too. But Category:Movies Category:Animated films Category:Crossover film